That Would Teach Her
by Bmp14
Summary: It's Christmas Day and Emily Prentiss flew into Virginia just to spend the day cooking for and pampering her girlfriend, Jennifer Jareau. However, when JJ gets called to work and has to leave Emily, the dark haired woman decides to take matters into her own hands to teach her girlfriend a lesson. (It is late so excuse how awful this start is!)
1. Chapter 1

" _Emily, I swear to God!"_

If she didn't know better, Jennifer Jareau would have guessed that the raven haired woman standing in the kitchen before her was two years old. First of all, she was wearing nothing but an _apron_ , which hung open in the back, exposing her nearly bare back and all of the glorious muscles that she knew very well would drive her girlfriend absolutely _crazy._ Of course, Emily Prentiss knew very well that the lack of attire would have a lasting effect on her girlfriend, which only made her smirk as her hands worked and rolled the dough on the counter.

"I have to go to work! What the _hell_ are you doing, anyway? Other than making an absolute mess of my kitchen, that is!"

The blonde woman gave a swift shake of her head as she watched Emily Prentiss hard at work on the apparent "soon to be" buns. Obviously, Emily wasn't exactly the baker of the relationship, however due to the fact that JJ had been called into work, the ex-agent figured the least she could do was to finish up Christmas dinner. So with a grin spread wide across her face to show a seemingly glowing display of teeth, Emily Prentiss spun around to face the completely overdressed agent, her eyebrows waggling in approval at the attire of the younger woman. With a pencil skirt pulled up high onto her waist to accentuate every curve, almost as though trying to tempt Emily, and a button up blouse tucked underneath, the dark haired woman almost purred at the sight of her girlfriend coming down the stairs.

"Damn, Jareau! Professional much? I'm pretty sure you didn't have to dress to the nines just to look over a few cases!"

As Emily spoke her words, a throaty laugh erupted from her chest, causing the young blonde to huff out a small sound of disapproval through her nose. Jennifer's hands worked through her hair to pull it up into a high ponytail, her blue eyes trying to look _anywhere_ other than at her girlfriend's body. She wasn't going to give Emily the satisfaction right now! She had work to do, plus she would _never_ hear the end of it.

"Look, as much as I would love to watch your naked ass slave over Christmas dinner for me, duty calls. So… You finish up here and I _promise_ , I will be no more than an hour, okay?"

Jennifer's words pierced the air that was thick with heat being given off from the stove, causing Emily to release a small sigh that was practically inaudible. She had flown all the way to Virginia to be with JJ on this holiday, and now she was going to work!? With a highly exaggerated groan, the nearly naked woman placed her hands on her hips, her chocolate brown eyes boring deep into Jennifer's ocean blues.

"One hour. And I will be timing you, little miss, so don't you be late. Or else... "

And with that, Emily Prentiss took a brief moment before sauntering to JJ, pressing a forceful kiss to her girlfriend's lips, and then winding up and smacking Jennifer's ass… _Hard._ Hard enough to cause the small woman to squeak out a sound of pain mixed with the immediate sensation of pleasure that both women knew would follow the sting. Jennifer didn't even need to follow up the action with words, because in her mind she knew exactly what was to come later… And something told her that Emily wasn't feeling merciful on this particular night. Not to mention the fact that she was leaving for work! With that, the agent grabbed her purse, slinging the strap over her shoulder just after shooting Emily a teasingly innocent gaze and a wave before heading out the large framed door.

Almost as soon as Jennifer left, Emily Prentiss looked down to her hand, her lips curling up in a devilish grin as her chocolate brown eyes landed on the remains of the flour that was evenly spread throughout her entire hand, evidently on purpose. The best part of all this? The perfectly shaped flour handprint on the left cheek of JJ's ass would definitely teach her a lesson, especially since the blonde agent didn't suspect a thing as she drove off unexpectedly towards the BAU building.


	2. Chapter 2

It did indeed take quite some time for the stinging on the young blonde's bottom to finally disappear but, once it did, Jennifer Jareau couldn't help but to shake her head. Damn that woman for knowing absolutely _every_ way to drive her insane, and JJ was going to be sure to give her an earful. Or… At least to _attempt_ to. The one thing that almost everyone knew about Emily was that she was an extremely persistent and hard headed woman. If she had her mind set on not doing something, there was no way in hell she would do it, which was unfortunate for JJ in this case. All she wanted, honestly, was to be able to go to work, grab her files, and then head back home! It was harmless, right?

By the time JJ arrived at the expansive building, snow had begun to thickly fall from the sky, the thick flakes landing on the windshield of her car. The small woman immediately sat up straighter in her seat, her neck craning to look around further. She loved the snow, and she always had! Perhaps the love had come from Rosaline, her older and deceased sister, but truthfully there wasn't a time in Jennifer Jareau's life where she didn't love the holiday season. Some people found it ridiculous and they thought it was a waste of time… Much like Emily Prentiss. Due to the fact that her Emily had grown up around such politics and with such a high class family, they really didn't have time for Christmas or holidays, and it pained Jennifer's heart to listen to the stories her girlfriend often told, especially since they often showed gaps pertaining to anything Christmas related. Nonetheless, JJ loved Christmas and, even though their long distance relationship was hard (seeing as Emily lived in London), the blonde woman always tried her hardest to promote a positive time during their Christmas adventures, no matter how much Emily hated them.

After admiring the snow for just a few moments, JJ gave a soft and very unhappy groan, seeing as the thought of being cooped up in the building for even a small amount of time broke her heart, but she finally just shrugged it off and headed into the building, going through every necessary security check before making her way up to the BAU floor. As she made her way to her office, JJ's eyes caught sight of the multiples of Christmas decorations that littered the floor, her blue eyes widening dramatically, knowing very well that it was their bubbly tech analyst who had decorated the place. What the young agent didn't realize, however, was the stares of the other agents on the floor, all of them noticing the perfectly placed, and although slightly faded, very obvious handprint positioned on her black pencil skirt.

With quite some urging from Derek Morgan after watching the small blonde trot unexpectedly around the office for quite some time, a very nervous and highly embarrassed Spencer Reid finally mustered up enough courage to go to Jennifer, tapping her shoulder very lightly. It was obvious that he was nervous, due to the way that his hands immediately began fidgeting after getting the blonde's attention.

"Umm… Er… JJ? You have a little something… Umm… You have something on your…"

Once Derek had heard enough from sitting at his desk, the man sat up and cupped his mouth with his hands to amplify his next words, which caused both of the younger agents to practically burn with embarrassment.

" _He's trying to say ass, pretty lady!"_


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost immediately that the blonde agent's cheeks deepened into a shade of red that the other members of the BAU had never seen before. And then the only thing that _anyone_ could hear on the floor of the building was Derek Morgan erupting into an absolute fit of laughter.

"Damn! Tell that girlfriend of yours that she needs to be a _little_ less obvious on what you two were… Er… Doing before you came here! Let me guess… Prentiss came down for the holidays and you two were getting it on in the kitchen?"

The agent wiggled his eyebrows teasingly as he spoke, knowing very well that Jennifer Jareau was already _mortified_ by the entire situation. Because of how quiet she was being, however, the man knew that she wasn't going to spit any fire back. Well… Normally she would, but by the look of her beet red face, Morgan knew that it wasn't going to happen. The small blonde's hand wiped feverishly at her pencil skirt, attempting to get the flour handprint off of her ass but just smearing it instead. Emily Prentiss was _so_ going to get it.

JJ stormed off to her office in an angry huff, shutting the door behind herself and continuing the persistent wiping of her ass, groaning as a message from none other than Emily Prentiss herself shone up on the screen of her phone. The blonde sat down and huffed out, blowing at a strand of her long hair that had fallen over her red face. She looked down to the phone and immediately threw her head back, giving a loud groan while the message sunk in.

'I hope you like my little Christmas gift, babe. Oh! Tell the team I say hi!'

And just like that, a devilish grin grew across Jennifer Jareau's face and, after being completely sure that the handprint was gone, she headed out to the bullpen. She looked to each one of her teammates and smiled before clutching the cases against her chest tighter.

"I know this is short notice but… Emily's been working on making Christmas dinner and she _really_ misses all of you, so I figured I would invite you all to celebrate with us! That is… If you don't already have plans…"

The small woman swayed from the balls of her feet to her heels as she waited for the responses of her teammates, her head cocking to the side in anticipation. They _had_ to! How else would she get back at Emily if they didn't!? But suddenly, the voice of a familiar male agent snapped her back to reality, and she perked up in anticipation for Derek's answer.

"That depends, Jareau… Are you two gonna keep it PG-13?"


End file.
